charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Trackers
Identifiable by their distinctive facial markings, Trackers are relatives of Darklighters but more difficult to kill; unlike Darklighters, these beings are impervious to their own weapons and require a proper potion to vanquish them. Like Darklighters, Trackers hunt Whitelighters but with the explicit goal of killing weaker Whitelighters in order to thin the ranks of all that is Good. Once a Tracker targets a Whitelighter, he will not rest until they are obliterated. Survival is dependent on vanquishing the Tracker if he has made you a target. Sam Wilder, Ronan and Cole Turner Assigned to be Paige Matthews' first charge by The Elders, Sam Wilder, who is also Paige's father, was a fallen Whitelighter that Paige was instructed to help. She was able to locate Sam in a run down apartment but he was drunk and laughed at Paige, telling her to go away. Paige was adamant to stay and protect Sam but just then a Tracker, named Ronan materialized and as the Paige and Sam orbed back to Halliwell Manor trying to avoid a confrontation, the Tracker followed them and black orbed into the Manor, where he fired an arrow at Sam with his Crossbow. Piper Halliwell tried to blow Ronan up with her power of Molecular Combustion, but rather than destroying him, Ronan's arm was all that was blown up. Piper and her sister Phoebe then realized that Sam was Paige's father. Phoebe was able to break the poison tip off of the arrow and pulled the entire arrow out of Sam as Leo Wyatt healed him. But the sisters then revealed to Sam that Paige was his daughter that he and Patty Halliwell gave up years ago and Sam left. Leo then informed the sisters about who Ronan was and explained to them that it was a demon that goes after fallen Whitelighters, who are only steps away from having their wings clipped. Cole Turner sought Ronan out, healed his arm and bestowed more powers upon the evil being and ordered the Tracker to help him destroy the Charmed Ones. Cole then or glamoured into Sam and tricked Paige and Phoebe into believing he came back for their help and to set things right with his daughter. He then transformed back into Cole and Ronan appeared and shot Paige with a poison tipped arrow that multipled hitting Paige, Leo and Piper. But Piper's unborn baby deflected the arrow off of her, protecting her. Cole and Ronan then disappeared. Cole Destroys Ronan Ronan then found Sam in an alley but before he could kill him, Cole appeared and ordered not to kill him because it was only a ploy to have the sisters come after him because he was tired of living without Phoebe. Cole launched a Fire Ball at Ronan as he raised his Crossbow intent on shooting Cole, Ronan then burst into flames, vanquished. Upon Ronan's destruction, Piper came to find Sam so that he could heal Paige and Leo. Paige was able to reassure Sam his powers were a gift and he healed both her and Leo. The sisters then created a potion thinking it was powerful enough to destroy Cole but when they tracked him to his penthouse, Phoebe discovered Cole's plan and was hesitant to throw the potion. Paige and Piper threw their's but Phoebe wouldn't, but Cole used his power to pull the potion from Phoebe. The potion exploded in front of Cole but it didn't even make the demon flinch, he was impervious to all powers and potions. Vanquish Potion Phoebe created a potion that was meant to destroy a Tracker, but because Ronan was imbued with more power by Cole, the potion didn't even wound him. The Book of Shadows Within the pages of the Halliwell Family's Book of Shadows, an entry featuring a description of the Trackers exists emphasized by an illustration of one of the species ranks. The entry reads: Trackers Related to the Darklighters, Trackers are harder to kill, as they are unaffected by those means used to dispose of Darklighters. With their distinctive markings, Trackers pick off weak Whitelighters to thin the ranks of Good. The Tracker will never give up once it has a Whitelighter in it’s sight. The only chance for the survival depends on Vanquishing the Tracker. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Beings Category: Vanquished by Cole Turner Category: Season 5